


One more bet

by xocoKeys



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocoKeys/pseuds/xocoKeys
Summary: Hyoga has a weird bet to do but the explanation is much better than you think





	One more bet

**Author's Note:**

> A small something for the Fanfic Fest on tumblr. I’m happy about this; was funny to write, I like the characters and the topic! I hope you enjoy and comments are always welcome.
> 
> This time I didn’t have time to ask someone to hep me to check it orz so, any mistake, remember english isn’t my first langauge but I will glad to edit it later after exams.
> 
> UNIVERSE: StS Universe  
> CHARACTER(S): Saori Kido, Dragon Shiryu & Cygnus Hyoga  
> SCENERY: Saori’s piano parlour

##  _The big windows of the alley helped to have some nice natural light_. Dragon Shiryu smiled feeling the warm over his skin and realised that for sure his Goddess, Saori Kido, was feeling the same. 

After a small trip from China to Japan, in comparison the ones he had to Greece, Shiryu already left his baggage in the guest room he would share with Seiya and now was talking with her about the party of that night. Not a party exactly, just an elegant dinner for the Foundation who will help some students with scholarships. And Saori somehow thought would be good for the Bronze Saints to have a normal and calm night. Normal for her, and totally awkward for them.

“I’m glad you arrived at the time, Shiryu.” Saori smiled as both were walking towards the staircase, maybe to get ready for lunch time.

“Well, Athena, I didn’t want to disappoint you. You asked very nice for our help.”

“Shiryu, once again, stop calling me Athena. It feels weird being outside the Sanctuary.”

The Dragon Saints just chuckled and nodded.

“Too much time with my master. But, anyway, did someone else has arrived?” he asked curiously mostly for someone. “Did Ikki say yes to the invitation?”

“Oh, well, you know him better than I do. He hasn’t answer and there are chances he arrives or chances he doesn’t arrive. Shun, on the other hand, was very happy to come and see you guys. Seiya said will come later because of some matters in the Sanctuary.” Saori looked satisfied at least knowing four of the five were there. “And Hyoga, he arrived last night very late so maybe he must be sleeping.”

* * *

“Really? Oh… I hope he doesn’t sleep too much. But if Hyoga and Shun are in the same place, Ikki will come running.”

“Of course. One is his brother and one is his husband.” Saori giggled by the surprise of Shiryu, who just looked at her very serious of that last comment. “Sorry…”

“Let me guess, you talked with Shiva last night.” He sighed to then smile trying to don’t laugh about those two and their friendship.

“I would love she comes to save me from this boring dinner. But, in the other hand, she would be flirting with all the handsome guys that will come.”

Both kept in silence, Saori thinking about how much fun would be seeing Shiva around acting as the peacock he was and flirting shamelessly with the other men, while Shiryu was a bit worried to the fact Hyoga was still sleeping. The only good thing about those downs of the Cygnus Saint was that for sure Ikki would appear any moment.

“Well, I hope our old brother arrives and…”

A horrible, thunderous, incredibly annoying and high pitch sound suddenly. And the continuation of said noise was moving from high to low but still terrible. Shiryu and Saori, with both hands over their ears, saw each other; the Dragon Saints expecting an answer from the goddess herself and she was just trying to see if he could have it by any guess.

Quickly as they could, they ran to the source of such atrocity just to find the music room, the one that had a beautiful classical old piano where Saori learned to play when so young, as well some books she used to take breaks time to time. But, something was sure, that sound wasn’t at all her beloved piano.

Without waiting any longer, or the few minutes their ears could survive, Shiryu opened the doors just to find a very funny image. Even the same Saori couldn’t hide a snort and take her phone to try to take a picture, Shiva needed to see this.

It was so noisy, it was a torture for their eats, but then it would be the death for the same Cygnus Saint, he who was causing such apocalyptic sound. Hyoga was holding a bagpipe and his cheeks were red as he was pushing all the air from his mouth, without noticing that he was closing his eyes for the noise and that inflammation inside his mouth. Wasn’t till Shiryu decided to take the bagpipe that Hyoga stopped and realised those two were there, his brother with not such pleasant face and Saori still giggling about that last scene.

“Oh… hello, guys.” Hyoga said with a low voice.

“What were you doing?!” Shiryu asked giving him back the instrument. “It sounded like you were killing a cat… or a bag of cats.”

“C’mon, I wasn’t playing that badly.”

“Hyoga, it was horrible.” Explained Saori looking at him now a bit serious. “We were going deaf.”

“Don’t worry, the speciality of Shiryu is getting blind.” he laughed, being interrupted by a profanity in Chinese.

He didn’t look that happy as he crossed his arms.

“Did Ikki told you to make fun of me in the moment you saw me?”

“No… yes.” Hyoga smiled. “But I did it because I had the opportunity.”

Before a fight pitched began between the Cygnus and Dragon Saints, Saori decided to finished with just moving in the middle of those two.

“I don’t think I’m the one who needs to give you a talk about being respectful towards your own brother, but I would like to know what are you doing here and why playing that.”

For Shiryu wasn’t that hard to calm down and, at a certain point, he was used to hearing those jokes time to time, he even laughed at them, but the whole bagpipe thing just made him go to the border of his patience. Anyway, Hyoga decided to place said instrument over a table and tried to explain those questions Saori just did.

“Well, you invited us to the party.”

“That’s obvious.” Said Saori.

“There you go your answer.” He smiled once again, but the way Saori and Shiryu were looking at him explained they weren't very happy about that answer. “Fine, I was practising the bagpipe.”

“Practising?” asked his brother. “As in ‘I know how to play it so I will practice’ kind of way?” he chuckled a bit. “No, that was like ‘I don’t even know how to play it so let’s give a try’ kind of way.”

“Excuse me? I did take classes before today.”

“How many?”

Saori asked to then see how Hyoga took a pause. He looked around and then at his hand counting with his fingers. Totally, with one hand he could count them and even some fingers were left.

“Ok, maybe I didn’t take many classes but I know how to use it.”

“How to use it? Really?” Shiryu was trying to don’t laugh as he saw the bagpipe.

“Sorry, sorry, ‘Mr. Perfect’, but I still have time. I was thinking in play tonight.”

“Wait, in the party?” Saori asked feeling already the shame of said action.

But Shiryu just denied with the head.

“Don’t worry, his shyness wouldn’t even let him say his name in front of those people.”

“Exactly.” Hyoga nodded. “I just want to practice a bit before Ikki arrives.”

Thanks to this, the owner of the manor and the Dragon Saint looked, once again, at each other. It wasn’t totally needed to ask why in the underworld Hyoga wanted to practice before his brother arrived because their faces said everything. Even so, Saori wanted to let Hyoga know.

“Ikki?” she asked.

“Yeah, he will come tonight, maybe after the party.”

“At least we know he will come.” Shiryu smiled. “But why to play the bagpipes?”

The half-Russian smiled but at the same time looked a bit nervous.

“We did a bet.”

Of course, for sure. Those two ‘birds’ really liked to make those kinds of things. If they weren’t playing pranks around the Sanctuary, they would play them to each other or do bets. A big part of them beginning by the hands of the Phoenix Saint.

“What kind of bet? Let’s see who breaks Shiryu’s patience first?”

“Oh, no.” Hyoga laughed a bit because of this. “We did this bet the last time we saw each other, beginning the exactly next day. We need to learn something new and show it off today. To make it better, Ikki chose for me and I chose for him.”

That, in comparison with their pranks, was almost harmless. If it wasn’t because before open the doors, Shiryu and Saori suffered a bit. But now they were curious about what Hyoga chose for his best friend and brother.

“Crochet, obviously.” He laughed as it was the best idea in the world.

“You gave to one of the most dangerous Bronze Saints two big needles. Great.” Shiryu explained. “Weapons, in fewer words.”

“Anything is a weapon in his hands, anyway. But, here is my problem, I thought he wouldn’t do it because was too… you know.”

“Girly?” Saori said a bit serious.

“Ah… well… don’t tell to Shiva I said that because I didn’t even say it. But, let me explain.” He said pointing at the bagpipes. “I didn’t practice or asked for a teacher because I thought Ikki wouldn’t try it at all. Then last week he sent me a picture of a scarf he did!”

“Ikki is doing crochet?” Shiryu said with big eyes to then… laugh hard. “You must be kidding me!”

“What’s wrong about a guy doing that?” asked Saori a bit annoyed.

“Nothing at all.” The half-Chinese said being honest. “But  _Ikki doing crochet_ , that’s another story.  I mean, myself I know how to do cross-stitch because of Shunrei, but Ikki?”

Now that he mentioned it, Saori couldn’t indeed picture that in his head. For sure that man burned more than one scarf before the one he showed to Hyoga. And that’s why she laughed.

“Maybe he bought the scarf just to scare you.” She said in the end. “Don’t worry.”

For a second Hyoga thought about it and maybe she was right about it, Ikki would like to prank him a bit before seeing him. He sighed and nodded with a smile, to then being interrupted by one of the servants of the manor.

“Miss Saori?”

“Miss Saori?” another voice interrupted. It was Ikki, holding a bag pack and a suitcase. “Yeah, of course, ‘Miss’.”

“Nice to see you, Ikki.” She answered with a diplomatic smile.

“Brother!” the Cygnus Saint moved quickly to say hello to his brother with a bump fist while Shiryu helped him with the suitcase.

“How was your fly?” he asked.

“Ah, I could use my speed.”

“You asked a first-class ticket.” Saori interrupted.

“Yeah, but the same people of the economic class spend the same hours than me who was drinking a margarita.” Ikki explained.

“And why are you here so early? You said you would come after the party.” Asked Hyoga.

The older brother just placed his arm around his neck.

“The party don’t start till I walk in, bro.”

“It is a gala party, very serious, Ikki.” Said Saori.

The Phoenix Saint looked at her without expression to then chuckled.

“I will not go to that party. Hey, Shiryu, do you want to go to a bar with me?”

“No? Saori invited me tonight to…”

“Ok, ok, fine, then I will go with Hyoga. You both know he will be an awkward duck around those fancy people.” He sighed. “But anyway, I’m here and I’m hungry.”

“We were going to eat something… before your brother decided to put cats in a bag and blow to them.” Shiryu explained.

Hyoga laughed because of this as he removed Ikki’s arm from his shoulders.

“See? I did my part, Ikki.” He smiled a bit proud of himself. “You just bought a scarf.”

“No.” Ikki answered while taking his backpack to open it. “In fact, I did something for you and for Shun.”

Once again, Saori couldn’t wait to take his phone and send that picture to her friend. Ikki quickly placed a crochet hat over Hyoga’s head, one that looked like a white duck with an angry face and the same symbol the Cygnus’ armour had in the helmet. His young brother just saw it and realised that there couldn’t exist a shop that sells that, and much less the scarf that has some kind of chains as patterns.

“Well, I can play the bagpipe for you…”

“No!” said Shiryu and Saori in the same time.

Of course, this made Ikki be a bit serious as he didn’t understand why they reacted like that.

“Believe me, Hyoga did practice. He knows how to use it.” Smiled Saori. “I have a better idea, let’s get ready to eat something. C’mon, Hyoga, I will help you to place the bagpipe in… that… another bag.”

Hyoga felt a bit relieved with this and nodded to then follow Saori to the other side of the room to do as she said. Shiryu now was with Ikki alone and decided to ask him something else as he was speaking in a low voice.

“May I ask you something?” Ikki let him know that he could with a sound. “Why a bagpipe?”

“Why not?” Ikki moved his shoulders.

“Yeah but, why that bet? Lately, you both do weird bets.” The Dragon Saint began to think about it. “You challenged him to learn to cook, he failed a bit, to be honest. Then you had this weird bet about finding a job and now this? Why?”

The Phoenix Saint smiled and nodded.

“I can’t take care of Hyoga 24/7, you know?” he said, with a touch of sadness.

“Neither of Shun, but you don’t do weird bets with him.”

“And I don’t call him every day either.” Ikki said with a low voice as well, but strong enough to make Shiryu know that he was serious. “Look, I know that both of them are capable of many things and even more. My young brother is strong and Hyoga as well, but the difference is that sometimes, some terrible times, Hyoga doesn’t feel like that. So, at least he had his mind busy, don’t you think so?”

The other brother saw him with a smile and some proud and respect to then turn to see how Hyoga and Saori were fighting with that instrument. He sighed.

“I get it. But he needs another kind of help.”

“While he gets it, I will do more of those weird bets.” Ikki chuckled. “Maybe the next one will be doing an appointment with a psychologist, I don’t know, I just help as I can.”

“And that’s great, Ikki.” Shiryu patted his back in a friendly way as the others came close.

“What’s great?” Hyoga said to then remove the hat from his head. “Apart from this abomination of Swan.”

“Adorable abomination.” Said Saori. “At least that’s what Shiva thought.”

“Thanks a lot, you send her pictures.” Sighed Hyoga. “She will not stop bothering me now.”

“Quack, quack, mother fucker.” Smiled Ikki.

“Anyway, what’s great you asked? Ikki decided he will cook for us, right? Some pizza or maybe sushi or what’s on the menu, chef?” Shiryu joked a bit.

“Whatever you want, just give me the ingredients.” He quickly held Hyoga from the neck and placed the hat again over his head. “Let’s go, duck.”

“Oh! Just don’t hurt me!”

Those two began their usual fight as moving outside the room while Saori and Shiryu looked at them and just broke the silence for one single thing.

“Let’s hide that bagpipe.”


End file.
